1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a non-synchronized friction brake for actuating a dog clutch
2. Description of the Prior Art
While engaging the teeth of a dog clutch while its components are rotating in an automotive vehicle, an objectionable clash can be heard and felt. This clash can be eliminated if the teeth are engaged while the components are stationary.
A full synchronizer would represent a conventional solution to the clash problem, but a full synchronizer requires a large number of parts and relatively high cost. Empirical evidence shows that full synchronization is not needed when large clutch apply pressures are available for dog clutch actuation.
A need exists in the industry, however, for a technique that stops rotation of the dog clutch in the most cost effective manner and minimizes hydraulic drag of a rotating friction element when the dog clutch is open.